Leaping over water puddles
by Raveling Eudaimonia
Summary: "Every path has it's puddle. But then again, you can't tell how deep it is until you step into it, right?" When an important mission goes completely wrong, an unlikely duo of pink, purple and white will have to work together against the odds to return home. Set after the 'Invasion of Pain.'


**Title: Leaping over water puddles**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Type: Multichapter**

**Pairings: Suigetsu and Sakura**

**Word count: 2,861**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Inception - **_The beginning of something, such as an undertaking; a commencement. _

* * *

Sakura grumbled, really – she really didn't feel like getting up at 5 in the morning.

To put it off lightly, Sakura wasn't a morning person at all, she never had been. But today was the day that all final decisions, rules and regulations regarding the Chunnin Exams were to be made. Months had passed since the Invasion of Pain. The Leaf village had been completely rebuilt, as well as had its food and supply stocks renewed.

A weak but surprisingly ample Tsunade had woken from her coma and had seen to at once that she reclaim her position as the Godaime Hokage – a decision that had shocked the whole of the Leaf Village, including Danzō who had no choice but to step down. Without hesitation, an alliance was formed between the Leaf, Sand, Stone and the Mist.

Setting up the Chunnin Exams between the 5, was just one of their feats to signify their concord. A clang of pots could be heard loudly hitting the floor and yells of annoyance responded, Sakura yawned and sighed, she truly felt at peace. Whether it was the screech of the cat and her owner struggling to restrain it next door, or Naruto's constant shouts below, Sakura's heart rose a little higher than usual as she rose from her bed. It was like re-experiencing a feeling of she thought would never feel again – happiness.

~-0-~

"Failure. An absolute failure. What I had thought to be a team of _ninja _on an S – Rank mission turns out to be bunch inept buffoons on a hunting spree!"

A bitter voice cut through the silence filled in the temporary Akatsuki base.

Obito Uchiha was angry.

In fact, he was furious and in a rage. What were they called again? Ah, yes, Team Taka. These people were supposed to be S – Rank criminals for god's sake, let alone to live the title shinobi.

Yet, with their exceptional skills the group of four were no match for the Gyūki. Although they were skilled, they were still young, and had so much more to gain, lose and learn. The Gyūki was adept and without a doubt very skilled, he would admit that. But they would capture it, no matter, as_ well_ as the Kyuubi. Observing the group of four, he started to briefly evaluate them.

The red-headed girl, Karin, was of somewhat use. Able to heal others with medical ninjutsu and detect chakra signals, acquiring her was a strong advantage. Her undying infatuation or so called 'love' as she called it, for the Uchiha boy was irritating and at times disturbing them from their original objective.

Juugo, however, was a different matter. With orange hair, visible muscles and a stockily built stature, he could be possibly mistaken for a total badass gone soft – although his personality proved otherwise. Although not extroverted, he wasn't an introvert either.

His calm voice and deadpan eyes told a story with a dark past, one that had been tainted with bloodshed, horror and abhorrence. Obito knew that as mentally unstable as Juugo was, his physical stature was not to be underestimated. The cursed seal that Orochimaru had planted on him granted him with a whole new appearance, and an increase of speed, strength and power – making him an approximately unstoppable killing machine.

Another merciless killer was that white-haired guy – Suigetu. Whether it was his love of cutting things in half, or his ridiculously stupid attempts to belittle Karin, Obito just had no idea what to make of him. Even though his older brother Mangetsu Hōzuki, was an phenomenal prodigy, having mastered the seven swords, Obito bore little respect for the younger brother. Whilst bearing well defined muscles, having an unusual amount of speed and strength and the unique ability to convert to a liquid form such as water, it was his lack of patience and imprudence that caused his downfall on some occasions.

Obito had witnessed on a few occasions that Suigetsu acted out without a single thought, rushing into things without thinking of the consequences beforehand. His speed allowed him to escape, dodge and attack with ease and his strength was one to challenge Kisames' - it wasn't exactly a mystery as to why he was called the 'Reincarnation of Zabuzza.'His loyalty to Team Taka and Akatsuki weren't a problem, but he'd have to see to that.

The last issue came to Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't have much to say about the boy, he was merely a tool, and a damn useful one at that point. Ideas of him turning against the Akatsuki had somewhat flitted across his mind, but it was dismissed as soon as it came to his head.

There was no reason as to think that, after all, he had Sasuke wrapped up around his finger tightly right?

All he had to was to lie, cheat, manipulate and win this game. Madara Uchiha was not one to lose easily. All he had to do was win the game, and claim the trophy at the end.

* * *

"So it will take place here, here and here."

"Sakura, are you with me?"

"_SAKURA_!"

A vase could be heard shattering across the floor and a cat's screech from being woken from its sleepy doze. What kind of idiot would be yelling at 6 in the morning? Yep, you guessed it, the Godaime Hokage herself, Lady Tsunade was at her usual rants again.

"My apologies, Tsunade-sama. I... err, continue." replied Sakura meekly.

She couldn't help it. She felt like she was in a daze. Things were finally getting back to what they used to be. After the Invasion of Team Kakashi would be one again receiving regular missions in past, she would have more time to rekindle her friendship with Ino, regular life in the hospital resumed and so on.

Since the decision for the next Chunnin exams to be held at the Mist, things had been a blur. Plans on the whereabouts, assessments and regulations were then created to make sure it wasn't interfered considering the return of Orochimaru a few years ago. Her thoughts were then interrupted as a knock came on the door,

"Hokage – sama, they're here as you requested." Cried Shizune. Tsuande's eyes narrowed dangerously but then softened as the door swung open,

"Let them in."

"Granny Tsunade, give me a misson. Im soooo bored! There is simply nothing to do– hey Sakura!"

The sight was revealed to be an ecstatic Naruto, dragging a dangling, slightly agitated but smiling Sai by the ear. "Guess what? Kakashi-sensei has been helping me develop a transportation jutsu! It involves releasing a large amount of chakra into the air and then swirling it until a large hole develops!"

Sakura grimaced, and put a finger in her ear, even for a guy, Naruto could have irritatingly high voice. However Naruto took no notice and continued to talk, as well as grabbing a wide-eyed Sai by the hair and jerking him towards Sakura.

"Hello ugly, you seem particularly happy today."

"I could say the exact same, Sai."

"Are you calling me ugly? I never knew a way could be used to insult someone."

"No, Sai. It's a figure of speech."

"Most of all, Sai has been a great help to me! When I get hungry during a training session, he's always there for me with at least three bowls of hot ramen! With no fee, price or any sort of deal added!" Shouted Naruto, a grin equal to at least 1000 watts visible on his face.

Tsunade snorted as Sai's mouth broke into a smile, it was rather forced.

"You should've seen the look on his face when he first saw me carry the ramen. It was like he grew an extra couple of balls."

"Sai – "

"Not that he actually has any."

"Sai – "

"Sometimes I even wonder how he's even classified as a male."

"_Sai – _"

"But let's not try to prove such a ridiculous theory when it's already a known fact – shall we?"

"_SAI_!"

"Alright, that's enough." Cut through Tsunade. Placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder, she began to tossed her hair over her shoulders. "It's time to explain the mission about delivering the scrolls which carry the details of the Chunnin Exams to the Mist. I'll be back within an hour with a very important visitor. Do your best to keep these occupied."

Sakura looked on at the two, it was only for one hour. A very _long_ one hour.

~-0-~

"I offer my deepest apologies. Unfortunately we failed to complete the mission of capturing the Gyūki failed. Juugo, Suigetsu and I had to receive an intensive amount of recuperation by Karin to heal the injuries we sustained."

For the first time in years, Sasuke's voice revealed the slightest hint of fear. He had always been confident in his abilities to achieve what was needed, but this profound failure proved something else. It showed him that even though his skills were remarkable, his arrogance was his downfall. He cursed bitterly and looked to the side, thinking of more reasons to add to his excuse.

"We had not expected this at all. Nor had we thought the Gyūki to be more adroit than the other tailed beasts. If it weren't for the others – I probably wouldn't be standing here."

Suigetsu glared at him, he could have at least been acknowledged with a _name_. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought; this was not the best time to start an argument.

"Yeah, that's right. We helped big time! If it weren't for me, Sasuke-"

"If it weren't for _Sasuke-kun_, you would still be a spilt, liquefied mess!" interrupted Karin, her eyes focused on Sasuke.

"Will you just shut up, you four-eyed bitch?! Here I am, defending your precious _Sasuke-kun_ while you're just sitting on your scrawny ass trying to belittle me!"

. God, did she have to bring that ridiculous subject again? Sure he had been called nasty things in the past, but she had to go over the bloody limit with her mouth. However, neither was going to back down.

"Fishstick."

"Red-headed whore."

"Guy with a water-like dick"

"Blind and breast less bitch."

"Fucking sword master wannabee."

"Suigetsu. Karin. Stop that at once."

The duo paused to look at a cautious Sasuke and a shaking Juugo. "Juugo, calm down, calm down." The short raggedy breaths soon became slower, softer ones that plunged into silence. Karin could not bypass this opportunity,

"See? If it weren't for-"

"If it weren't for your asininity, impetuosity, and incompetency, we still wouldn't be in this fucking situation."

The group turned to face the masked man, his fist tightly closed.

"Leave. Return to me in three hours and I'll have mission ready for you. If it is not successful and deemed a failure as to your previous mission, all hell will break loose."

~-0-~

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Naruto. He could hardly believe his eyes (and ears.)

As Tsunade made her way to the Hokage building, they had learnt that as well as transmitting the details of the Chunnin Exams, they were to accompany Lady Naho to the Mist as well.

"She's the young, female relative of the Fire Daimyō, right?" asked Sai curiously.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, she's acts more like a brat than a 'lady.' Like most of girls, she had a major infatuation with Sasuke. She personally rejected even the best of bodyguards so that she could have Sasuke instead. It turned out that he was busy training with Kakashi-sensei, so Naruto had to transform and pretend to be him. The ending was a major blow-out, turned out after seeing what Sasuke was really like, she wasn't such a major fan of him after all."

Naruto huffed, "Well she better not act all princessy with me, cause I'm turning into that traitor no more."

With rather perfect timing, the doors opened to reveal a very flustered and frustrated Tsunade. Behind her, was a girl of fairly average height, dressed in an extravagant dress that screamed, 'Look at me!'and hair in a high styled in a high up-do – it was Lady Naho.

~-0-~

Tsunade sighed, the meeting between the Naruto and Lady Naho wasn't going smoothly at all.

Naruto clenched his teeth, "I'm not taking that…that…that-"

"That what? Brat? Insufferable little princess? Take heed, _Naruto-kun_, that you're talking to a relative of _the_ Fire Daimyō here – not some street chick." Chimed in Naho. Who did they think they were? She, Lady Naho, was a relative of the Fire Daimyō."You're talking to the –"

"Through them, you're talking to the _Hokage_."

Tsuande lightly slammed her finger on her desk, earning a small eep from Naho and a creating giant streak of wooden cracks. Due to the girl's greatly annoying behaviour she turning to Naruto and spoke quickly.

"Whether you like it or not, the girl is your sole responsibility. To maintain a cool composition between the four of you, I have elected for Sakura to be the captain of this mission. You are to abide by her at all times, regardless of the circumstances and consequences. As well as delivering the scrolls to the Mist, it is expected of _all _of you to treat each other with respect and courtesy. I wish you luck as you leave tomorrow. You are dismissed."

~-0-~

Obito smiled.

Finally, the Akatsuki we're getting on a roll.

"The mission I've assigned you on will involve taking a number of scrolls containing details regarding the next Chuunin exams held at Kirigakure, as it is your number one prioritie don't try to mix it with other unnecessary issues. A team of experienced Jounin is the most likely case you will come across, as well as the young relative of the Fire Daimyō, Lady Naho, is accompanied with them too. The main task is to take not kill. If anything goes wrong, use the seals on your tongue to transport you back here. Activate them by spitting an adequate amount of saliva into the air, not the ground and ensure there is space for the porthole to develop. Your part here is now adjourned. "

The talking figure vanished. Seconds passed in pure silence. Minutes went by. At last, Suigetsu couldn't take it anymore.

"In the name ninja, what the bloody hell was that? Some school lecture?"

Sasuke sighed, "Suigetsu."

"And don't forget the part about the tounge! _Spit an adequate amount of saliva into the air._" He imitated in a high voice.

"Suigetsu."

"What are we? Spitting Cobras?"

"Suigetsu!"

"Yes, Fearless Leader?"

_This might turn out to be a fun mission, eh? _There was no question that Sasuke was fuming right now. Suigetsu chuckled and returned to caress his newfound sword, after being with him with a few months or so; all you had to do to was just keep pushing his buttons.

Pushing, poking and prodding them of course.

* * *

The glimmer of blue, black, purple and orange was all that could be seen in the now silent stone base.

"Kisame."

"Madara."

"I want you to keep an eye on the four."

"What for? There is absolutely no reason for me to keep watch – "

"Remember your loyalties lie, Kisame. For your service, I said I would grant you a world without lies – a world filled with pure truth."

"Yes, I can clearly recall that."

"Then keep a decent eye on them. Especially that old student of yours. He's rather rash at times and is bound to cause trouble."

"Suigetsu, you mean? He's one of the best I've taught.A prodigy - if you ask me."

"We'll see to that. If anything goes wrong, you know what to do. My eye is rather itching to use Kamui on another human – besides me."

* * *

**A/N: Where to start? With a story still in the making and an annoying little sister who decided on a nice way to exact way her revenge - I really don't know. She had deleted this story and corrupted my files -_-**

**My deepest apologies goes out to all those who suddenly found this story gone. Those who are still out there, there is still hope as I have recently found those lost files. Thank god for backups! :) I will be posting and editing the found chapters and I most definitely will not be abandoning this fic.**

**Reviews are appreciated but aren't that necessary for the first few chapters. A big thanks filled with gratitude also goes out to those who are still waiting patiently. God bless you indeed. :)**

***If anyone has forgotten our lovely 'Lady Naho', you may refer to watching her in Naruto Shippūden Episode 196.**


End file.
